lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Stay Puft
Stay Puft is one of the Fun Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71233 Fun Pack for the Ghostbusters franchise. Background The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man is a mascot of the popular Marshmallow brand "Stay Puft". It was first seen as an illustration on a bag of marshmallows in the background when Dana Barrett's groceries became possessed by an unseen entity. Stay Puft was the form that Ray Stantz unintentionally chose on the day of Gozer's return, for the fact that it was the most harmless thing he could think of. The Stay Puft form taken by Gozer was actually made from marshmallow and melted upon being destroyed by the Ghostbusters. Stay Puft did not return for the second film, but has made subsequent appearances in other media based on the films, including the intro and some episodes of the animated series, The Real Ghostbusters, where Egon Spengler was able to create a friendly version that aided the team. He also reappears as a minor antagonist of 2009's Ghostbusters: The Video Game, as Gozer is only able to choose one destructor form for each dimension he enters, which means he was forced to become Stay Puft a second time. Still weakened from his defeat in the original movie, he was dispatched singlehandedly by the Ghostbusters' new trainee. A parade balloon of Stay Puft was also among the parade balloons that squared off against the new Ghostbusters in the 2016 reboot film. Dimension Crisis Prime Time Stay Puft will assist the player characters by holding up platforms to cross a chasm by appearing out of a rift. World Ghostbusters World: New York Abilities * Big Transform * Super Strength * Super Strength Handles * Hazard Protection Trivia * Stay Puft is the only figure currently known to have been shrunk to fit minifigure scale, although he does appear in his normal size in Prime Time. ** Oddly enough, despite looking like a regular minifigure in both this cameo and his playable appearance, Stay Puft is shown as a colossal model made out of LEGO bricks during the boss battle against him in the Ghostbusters level. *** During his boss fight, he will send out minions of his own which look exactly like his minifigure version but with shorter legs. * In the first Ghostbusters film he was played by Bill Bryan, one of the filmmakers who worked the first film. His voice in the game is provided by Frank Welker, who also voices Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones in the game (reprising both roles from previous material). ** This is not the first time Welker provided his voice to a Ghostbusters character; in fact, he had previously voiced Slimer and Ray Stantz in the The Real Ghostbusters cartoon show. Frank reprised both roles in the second animated series, ''Extreme Ghostbusters ''and returned to voice Slimer for this game. * According to Alison Brie, the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man would fit perfectly with her character Unikitty as both are very misunderstood characters. * So far, only Homer Simpson (only in the Stay Puft boss fight in the Ghostbusters! Level), Sloth, Shaggy, and Scooby-Doo have lines reacting to him other than his size, while most of the characters have lines reacting to his Big form. * So far, the Stay Puft minifigure used for LEGO Dimensions is exclusive to its Fun Pack, not released outside this. * He is one of two characters from the original film to appear in the reboot Ghostbusters film, with the other one being Slimer. * His toy tag is based on his overall appearance in the series (notably his marshmallow body and sailor collar), with the franchise's logo being its main symbol, like the other Ghostbusters characters. * Although he is a Year 1 character, he also has access to the Year 2 Ghostbusters (2016) World. * Stay Puft is one of the few characters who doesn't come with an accessory. The others are Bane, Betelgeuse, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Cyberman, Michael Knight, Robin (The LEGO Batman Movie), Scooby-Doo, Sloth, Starfire, Stripe, Supergirl, Superman, and Unikitty. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Ghostbusters Characters Category:Ghostbusters Category:Bad Guys Category:Playable Characters Category:Index Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Wave 4 Category:Keys Category:Male Characters Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Big Transformation Ability Category:Hazard Protection Ability Category:Super Strength Ability Category:Film Characters Category:2016 Category:Giants Category:Monsters Category:Physical Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased Category:Archive Audio Characters Category:Bosses Category:Non-Speaking Characters Category:Mascots Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Summoned Characters Category:Super Strength Handles Ability Category:Non-Accessory Characters Category:Characters With Special Heads Category:Level Pack Bosses Category:Brick Built Characters Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Wave 4 Characters